valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Stolas Sisters Strike Again
.png |story = yes |Norns|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Blitzen|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Astral Noir|Fantasy Archwitch |Herb Noir|Fantasy Archwitch |Gem Noir|Archwitch |Reindeer Headband|Amalgamation Material |Christmas Cape|Amalgamation Material |Gem Christmas|Amalgamation |Astral Christmas|Amalgamation |Herb Christmas|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Claudius|Witch Gate |Red String|Witch Gate |Chocolatier|Witch Gate |Winter Princess|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Snow Flower|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Doris|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Owl Woods (Winter)" will appear! ■Owl Woods (Winter) Map Information Owl Woods (Winter) will feature the Exclusive Archwitch NOIR; the Fantasy Archwitches NOIR, NOIR and BLITZEN; and the Legendary Archwitch NORNS!! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch BLITZEN! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may also randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch NOIR and the Fantasy Archwitch BLITZEN will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch BLITZEN is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※BLITZEN will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, NOIR and NOIR will not appear if BLITZEN has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. A Secret Area will appear starting 12:00 on December 28th (JST)! You will have the chance again to obtain the popular TOSHIGAMI and UKANOMITAMA! In addition, a new UR NEW YEAR will also appear! You can obtain Bukuro items in Witch Gates that appear in the Secret Area. You can use Bukuro and exchange it for extravagant rewards! ※To enter the Secret Area, you must complete all areas in the map and you must include NOIR in your unit. The HEADBAND material card can be obtained as a reward for subjugating NOIR. If GSR NOIR is amalgamated with the HEADBAND material card, it will become the special GSR CHRISTMAS. Plus, if either GUR NOIR or GUR NOIR is amalgamated with the CAPE material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR CHRISTMAS or GUR CHRISTMAS. New Quest will be added during the "The Stolas Sisters Strike Again" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Elemental Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as a panel reward in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall will be available from 12:00 on December 27th, 2017 to 11:59 on January 4th, 2018 (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Legendary Archwitch *LR NORNS Time Staff Lv.10（Max） *Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 *All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down / 100% chance Activations: 2 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ※LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on December 27th, 2017 to 11:59 on January 4th, 2018 (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 20th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.